


Feels Like Home (Shiro x Keith)

by KHUndertaleFan25



Series: Sheith Songs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels Like Home, I Ship It, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: I love this pairing very much. Plus, the song fits them wonderfully ^_^.





	Feels Like Home (Shiro x Keith)

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith is my fav pairing out of Voltron: Legendary Defender, so I couldn't resist using this song for them.
> 
> Credits go to Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley.

Keith: Funny how it turns out  
That everything can change  
What I feel right now  
Is not the same as yesterday

Shiro: There's more than I imagined  
Deep inside my heart  
Emotions that I never knew  
And this is just the start

Both: So many things I've been missin'  
Not watchin', but  
That was all in the past

Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go  
Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me so long forgotten  
Is calling and this feels like home  
Home, home  
Feels just like home

Home

Keith: Learning how to smile again  
Free to show my heart  
Knowing I can face the things  
That used to seem too hard

Shiro: I look inside your eyes and see  
A different part of me  
What I didn't know I want in life  
You're everything I need

Both: So many things I've been missin'  
Not watchin', but  
That was all in the past

Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go  
Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me so long forgotten  
Is calling and this feels like home  
Home, home  
Feels just like home

Shiro: Feels just like home  
Keith: Right from the start  
Been friends forever  
Shiro: Somehow, we're meant to be together  
Both: I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home  
Keith: Find my way home  
Both: Now I realize

Shiro: Feels just like home  
Keith: Feels just like home  
Shiro: Feels just like home  
Keith: Feels just like home (Shiro: Yeah...)  
Feels like home

Both: Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go  
Now I realize  
There's so much more to feel (Keith: So much more to feel...)  
And my heart knows it's real  
The part of me so long forgotten  
Is calling and this feels like home

This feels like home  
Home, home  
Feels just like home

Keith: Feels just like home...

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at Sheith fanart* Man, they're so cute together :3.
> 
> (I wonder if a Sheith fangirl will make a video with them and this song. That would make my day so much.)


End file.
